La clé d'une vie
by Eternity-neko
Summary: Un mage a disparu mystérieusement sans laisser aucune trace. 3 ans plus tard, l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, accompagnée de Sting, se retrouvera face à des mages aux sombres desseins. Quel est leur but? Nos mages préférés survivront-ils dans l'obscurité de la forêt? Mais surtout, pourquoi Sting a l'étrange impression que tout est lié à la disparition de son ami? Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Auteur: Eternity-neko**

**Pairings: Sting x Rogue, Natsu x Grey, Jellal x Erza et un mini, mini fond de Lucy x Loki**

**Disclaimers: Les personnages sont la propriété d'Hiro Mashima, et heureusement pour eux x)**

**Note: Le couple principal est un Sting x Rogue, mais au rythme assez lent. Les autres couples se formeront plus vite.**

La clé d'une vie

Parti. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces. Tout le monde disait qu'il était parti recommencer sa vie ailleurs, préférant tous les oublier. Oui, tous croyaient à cette version de l'histoire. Tous, sauf un. Ils pensent le connaître, tout savoir de lui, mais non. La seule personne à savoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, à connaître ses secrets, à savoir déchiffrer ses sentiments derrière son masque d'impassibilité, c'est Sting. Et lui, il le savait, son ami ne serait pas parti, encore moins sans son Exceed, Frosch.

C'est pour ça que lui, il l'a cherché sans relâche pendant des mois, convaincu qu'il avait dû se faire enlever. Par qui ? Il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas non plus. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu partir de son plein gré. Il allait le retrouver. _Son compagnon, son meilleur ami, son frère, son amour. _Oui, son amour, car après qu'il se soit évanoui dans la nature, Sting s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il disparaisse pour qu'il ouvre les yeux sur ses sentiments. Pathétique.

Il passait son temps à retourner le pays à sa recherche, si bien qu'il finit pas ne plus faire de missions. A la longue, il se fit renvoyer de sa guilde. Mais ça lui importait peu. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé Sabertooth, alors sans son meilleur ami, ça n'avait plus aucun sens d'y rester, n'y de faire partie d'une autre guilde, d'ailleurs.

Après l'avoir cherché sans relâche pendant des mois, il finit par perdre espoir. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment parti, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que Sting le retrouve. A cette pensée, il se mit à pleurer. Pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il sombrait lentement vers les ténèbres, tombant dans un gouffre sans fond.

Quand soudain, un minuscule, mais lumineux rayon de soleil vint éclairer son monde sombre. Cette faible lueur, ce faible espoir de pouvoir vivre à nouveau heureux, cette infime chance de pouvoir renaître de ses cendres, tel le phœnix, se tenait devant lui, sous forme d'un groupe d'adolescents. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, accompagné d'une femme en armure, d'un garçon torse nu et d'une blonde souriante, s'était arrêté en le voyant là, en larmes, détruit.

Ils le connaissaient. Ils savaient que le voir pleurer devait être rare. Le rose s'avança vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Sting le regardait, méfiant. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Pas encore. Pourtant, il lui raconta tout, ses pleurs redoublant. La blonde fut surprise. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'arrogant et sans cœur. Ce jour-là, elle sut qu'elle s'était trompée. C'est alors que la femme aux cheveux écarlates fit une étrange proposition à Sting.

- Pourquoi tu ne rejoindrais pas Fairy Tail ? Là-bas, tu auras des amis sur qui compter, qui seront là pour te soutenir et t'aider à reprendre goût à la vie. Ils t'aideront à te construire un avenir radieux.

Le blond la regarda, surpris. Malgré ce qu'il leur avait fait dans le passé, elle était prête à l'accueillir dans sa guilde ? Il savait que la réponse qu'il allait donner changerait sa vie. Il continuerait de chercher son ami, il se le promit. Il ne passerait simplement plus son temps à ressasser le passé. Il pourrait à nouveau rire, s'amuser, avoir des amis, une famille... Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

- C'est d'accord. Je viens avec vous.

Le rose lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et lui sourit. Alors qu'il suivait ses nouveaux amis, il se fit une promesse :

_''Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Rogue. Et je promets de te retrouver un jour.''_

C'était il y a trois ans.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur: Eternity-neko**

**Pairing: Sting x Rogue, Natsu x Gray et Jella x Erza**

**Disclaimers: Ils ne sont pas à moi.**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_  


- Hé, Sting !

Un jeune homme courrait partout dans sa guilde, la fouillant de fond en comble, à la recherche de son ami blond.

- Sting où es-tu ?

L'adolescent se mit debout sur une table pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble sur la salle bondée, provoquant le mécontentement évident de ses occupants. Enfin, un en particulier...

- Hé l'allumette ! Bouges toi de là, tu empiètes sur mon espace vital !

Le jeune homme sauta de la table où il se trouvait pour se retrouver à terre et regarda son interlocuteur, un air de défi présent sur son visage.

- Tu me cherches le glaçon ? Viens voir un peux qui est le plus fort de nous deux !

Le glaçon en question, un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux, le dévisagea d'un air moqueur.

- Très bien, mais ne viens pas pleurer quand je t'aurais battu, tête à flammes !

Et c'est sans crier gare que les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, commençant ainsi une de leurs éternelles querelles, renversant sur leur passage des tables, des chaises et... le fraisier d'Erza.

- Natsu, Grey... Préparez-vous à mourir !

Voilà comment la grande Titania se mêla à la bagarre opposant au départ les deux garçons.

- Un homme se doit de participer à toutes les bastons ! Cria quelqu'un avant de se jeter dans la mêlée.

- Il dit ça juste question d'avoir une excuse pour participer. Dit Lucy exaspérée.

-Tu les connais, se sont de vrais gamins. Lui répondit Mirajane en souriant. Si il n'y avait pas de bagarres, nous ne serions plus à Fairy Tail.

Les événements avaient vite tournés en baston générale, au grand dam de Lucy qui essayait seulement de rester en vie, évitant les divers projectiles que ses camarades avaient envoyés valdinguer dans le feu de l'action. Soudain, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond, avec une cicatrice au dessus de son œil droit. Le visage de Lucy exprima un vif soulagement. Enfin quelqu'un qui allait remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bordel. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait totalement oublié qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

- J'y croit pas ! S'écria l'adolescent. Vous osez vous battre sans moi ?! Je ne vous le pardonnerais pas ! Parole de Dragon Slayer !

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur le premier venu, lui faisant goûter son poing par la même occasion.

- Il n'y en pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Comment aie-je put espérer que Sting arrange les choses ? Se lamenta Lucy, qui s'était entre temps cachée sous une table. Table qui ne tarda pas à s'envoler vers l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant la pauvre Lucy à découvert.

- Je t'en prie Loki, viens me sauver !

- C'est beau l'amourrrrrr. Intervint un petit chat bleu.

- Happy... Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !

C'est ainsi que la guilde toute entière se livra à son passe-temps favoris : la bagarre.

-Ça suffit ! Cria soudain un vieil homme de la taille d'un nain. A son entrée, tout mouvement se stoppa. Grey, Natsu veuillez me suivre. J'ai à vous parler.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Makarof ne demandait jamais personne dans son bureau, et quand il le faisait, s'était rarement pour de bonnes nouvelles. Ils le suivirent quand même, non sans crainte.

- Fermez la porte derrière vous. Leur intima leur maître. Natsu s'exécuta. Le vieux s'assit à son bureau, les regarda tour à tour, faisant traîner la confrontation. Après de longues minutes de silence complet, il prit enfin la parole :

- Bien. Si je vous ai convoqués dans mon bureau, c'est pour vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance et qui doit être gardée secrète. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Alors, il y a peu de temps nous avons détectés une puissance magique inhabituelle dans la vallée de Smaug, depuis longtemps inhabitée. Suite à plusieurs études, nous en avons déduit que des mages utilisent de la magie noire, donc interdite, pour faire on ne sait quoi dans la vallée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut arrêter ces mages au plus vite et les anéantir. Je n'ai pas encore prévenu le conseil car il n'y a sûrement rien de bien grave, à part de jeunes fous se prenant pour Zeleph. J'aimerais que se soit vous qui alliez vous en occuper. Bien sûr vous pouvez réunir l'équipe de votre choix pour vous accompagner. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

- Bien sûr le vieux ! S'écria Natsu. On va en faire de la bouillie de ses moins que rien !

- Très bien, vous partez demain. Je comptes sur vous.

Les deux garçons sortirent, l'un souriant à pleines dents et l'autre anxieux.

- Cette mission ne m'inspire pas du tout. Dit Grey. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas le choix. Allons faire cette mission vite fait ! Lui répondit son ami.

Sur ce, il partit en sifflotant. Notre mage de glace n'était pas rassurer du tout. Il avait une mauvaise impression... Il haussa les épaules. ''_Je me fais sûrement des idées.__''_ Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Cette mission serait bien plus dangereuse que tout ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer...

* * *

**Et voila pour le chapitre 1. Vos avis?**


End file.
